1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices to be installed in the beds of children having a problem with bedwetting so as to awaken them upon the occurrence of nocturnal urination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of the use of alarms responsive to moisture in a bed for creating an audible alarm signal to wake up an individual sleeping in the bed. Such devices are conventionally used with children having a problem with bedwetting so as to awaken them when nocturnal urination occurs. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,294 to Kroening, et al., assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The present invention is intended to be an improvement upon said device. Other devices for similar installation in the bed of a user are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,668,202 and 3,441,109. Other moisture sensitive or bodily waste detection devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,855, 4,069,817, 4,162,490, 4,178,589, and 4,205,672.